


B is for Bitter; Shakuntala

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [2]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Thoughts of her mother, the mother she had once loathed, come rushing back to her mind… and she manages a bitter smile.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 7





	B is for Bitter; Shakuntala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



“For heaven’s sake, Father, can we please talk of something else?” Shakuntala thunders. The very mention of her mother’s name leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.

The great sage Kanva smiles kindly at his foster-daughter. “You must not speak like that about the one who brought you into this world, child.”

“But tell me, Father, which mother abandons her baby like this? This selfish woman merely wanted me to die,” she fumes.

Kanva shakes his head with a helpless smile. “Perhaps a day will come when you will finally be able to understand your mother’s plight. You might forgive her then.”

Shakuntala says nothing. There is no way she would forgive that wicked woman.

Years later, Shakuntala stands helplessly in the court of her once-doting husband who does not even recognise her… and that’s not all, he even refuses to acknowledge her son.

_His_ son.

She is almost tempted to go back to the forest and leave the baby there, when thoughts of her mother, the mother she had once loathed, come rushing back to her mind… and she manages a bitter smile.


End file.
